THE LEGEND OF ALEXANDER
by alexanderjackson
Summary: Preview : This is a story about a boy Who Lost his way but in the end he found his way back , to his love , hope and home. Follow The legend about ALEXANDER PERSEUS JACKSON son of Perseus and Annabeth jackson.
1. prolouge

Love , Hope and Home survive best at The Hearth.

Prolouge

Hai folks , y'all know my parents story right's , how they in their younger years have become from annoying little brats as Mr.D used to call them but eventually they fall in loved.

And after years of pain , misery , and I don't know crappines thing that happen to them , they eventually found happiness.

But this is not their story , it is my story , and what I'm about to tell you is far worse than their stories , or even the story of the legendary seven half-bloods who defeated GAIA.

Y'all who already reads about my parents adventure can guess that I'm their son , that's true my resemblance or you can say my body is splitting images of my father. But my eyes are not green , yes its greys my mum. Uncle fai always tell me that I'm the perfect combination between percy and annabeth , I have my fathers skill and my mother brain.

Don't get too excited , because aunt pipes said that nobody perfect , that's right , although I have my father skill I'm not a demigod just a mortal , that's why celestial bronze or imperial gold can hurt me, and I found that not as a weakness , I found that as an advantage for me to face my enemy.

Sometimes I even confused how I can have enemies because I don't like fightning I just kind'a like mom , always like reading…. But everything made a drastic change when my fiancé is killed….by the hands of Porphyrion. Confused? Don't ask me its confused me as well but as they say THE FATES is cruel and always work in a mysterious ways… the deeds that I have gone through is supposed to happened to set things right… even it makes take my life.

so if u dont have the guts to read my deeds , i suggested you stopped right know. because it can kill you out right.

Sorry for blabbering too much…. Hahahahahhaha….

Note:

I wrote this for everyone who likes the heroes of olympus


	2. Chapter 1

BOOK ONE

HOPE

Chapter 1.

You Know I'm not like my father , who have a "trouble" childhood , I'm a shy and quiet kid. Always like books and knowledge. Doesn't mean I don't like combat. But I rather prefer to choose a pen than a sword to solved a problem. Yeah you can say I got that from my mother.

i spend my childhood in new greece , a sanctuary just like new rome. with my parents and of course my aunt and uncle jason and piper grace , who thaught me a lot of things and in my spare time i play with my annoying cousin emma. but when i'm twelve i moved to new rome , because i'm a mortal flesh and blood. fyi camp half-blood is for demigod , but at camp jupiter legacies can joined and serve the gods. so i wanted to joined them , beside what the worst thing could happen right.

my parents at first not happy eith my decision , my dad is the one who doesnt wnted me to go , one night before my departure to the wolf house , my parents still trying to change my mind , "why do you have to go alex..? , beside if you wanted combat training you can train here. you dont have to go to new rome." my dad say. and for the i dont know a millionth time maybe i answered , "this camp is for halfblood dad.! , beside i'm not that crazy about combat.., i just want to see the lybrary of new rome. and studied there." , "you can do that here alex." my mom say. , "i know mum .. i just wanted to do something different, beside it's not like i'm gone forever , i will always visited at summer , beside after my service ended with the legion , i will always comeback home.!"

my parents cant answer , beside when i decided something about my life , i alwasy gonna do that. i'm as stubborn as my father.

"at least consider first son..., we dont want you to get homesick or something worse..'' says dad. " i'll be fine dad beside uncle fai and uncle leo is there.. you know i wont messed up... beside i just wanted to study." i answer. but my mom isnt convice yet , instead she ask me a question that i dont prep to answer.. ''is it because of Thalia baby...?" my mum ask me.

i know this gonna happen , y'see aunt Thalia is like my first friend i have , she's the one who helped mum into labor , after that she always come visited if shes not with the huntress or lady artemis. always accompany me to a tough time in my childhood.., you see because i'm the son of two great heroes , people always hope and judge me before they know me , always wanted me to become a leader , always become someone who you can looked up to. but i'm not like that.. thats why uncle jason helped me and eventually aunt thalia.

at first is fun , but when you become of age and become older something change , the way thalia looked at me , the way she spoke to me.., and then she left me and never comeback even to visited her brother.

one night i accidentally hear dad talking to mom about aunt thalia . "wise girl you know whats wrongwith thalia..? , why shes left and never comeback..?" , at first i doubt my mom will answer , seeing shes took s long time to think , but she answer eventually , "i think it's because of alex.." , i stunned a that revelation , "WHAAAATT...Whats wrong..." , "shhhhhssssss you gonna wake him up seaweed brain." , "okay i'm sorry , but what's wrong..?" , "i think thalia has a crush on alex..." , "what... he's only twelve and Thalia is like immortal-ish or something.." my dad ask. " hey you remember what age i have a crush on you seaweed brain'' my mum say. "yeah i definetly remember" , "yeah i know percy , that's why Thalia leave , she doesn't want her feeling for alex to grow. beside she's her aunt , maybe not biologycally. and she doesnt want to break her vow to artemis.." , finally my dad answer , "yeah i know wisegirl".

after that , i slowly go back to my room and lying my body in bed..staring at the ceiling of my room...huh the conversation my parents had about aunt thaila still ringing in mya head... a crush on me...

"Hey alex you still with us baby..?" , my mum snapped her finger in front of my face to take me back to reality , apparently i zoned outfor a couple second...but it seems longer. , "no mum this is not about aunt thalia..., i'll be ready to go there." my dad still doesn't give up , "are you sure...Lupa is not as friendly as Chiron son" , "i know dad..i know.." , i sighed. "but i already made up my mind'' , "just becarefull baby ..." , "i know mum , i'll always am , just wanna have a fresh start at the legion you know" , "dont push yourself to hard alex , dont try to be a hero , just be yourself and be safe." my dad says. , "dont worry dad i remember.., i'll go pack dad and readied my self for the initiation with lupa. okay"

my parents still doesnt agreed to that , but they doesnt force me to stay. like i said i'm as stubborn as my dad. "alex...!" , "yes dad..?" , "what is it that you seek in new rome..?" , i dont wanted to answer this... but reluctanly i answer.., "I'm looking for my Heart Dad.".


	3. Quote

There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare, and the world yields.

How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history – is the will of a single man.

Cpt. John Price


End file.
